


The Less I Know The Better

by haremshame



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haremshame/pseuds/haremshame
Summary: Timothée wakes up with someone he didn't think he would ever share a bed with. Jealousy and Hurt/Comfort ensues.





	The Less I Know The Better

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: haremshame.tumblr.com
> 
> This is the first fic I've wrote in four years so I'm sorry if it's low quality :') I wanted to try my hand at it again with my favorite pairing. Also I didn't proofread this so I'm super sorry if there are any grammar mistakes this was sort of just a fun off the cusp thing I did. Enjoy!!
> 
> (Also yes the title is the Tame Impala song I'm not very creative ahaha)

His head was absolutely _pounding_.

 

Timothée felt the sheets around him with searching fingertips, hungover mind trying to grasp at what exactly had happened to get him... here? Where was he? He took stock of his own body before even opening he eyes. Clothes on? No, not that he could feel. And his muscles felt absolutely wrecked. Like he had been working out strenuously for quite a few hours. Especially in the lower region of his body. Flashes of last nights' activities ran through his mind. The Hammers had invited him out for dinner before the Palm Springs Film Festival. There were drinks. Flirtation. But with who? Why? He remembered leaving in a rush with... someone, and looking back. Seeing a hurt face. Or was that just the booze? Yeah, just the booze.

 

Armie. _Armie_. **_Armie_**.

 

He let out a soft sigh.

 

One Night Stand.

 

Well, he might as well see who it was. A sharp pang of guilt ran through his body. He was terrible at these. Especially the morning after. How had he even managed to do this? He hadn't sought out one of these since... well, since that summer.

 

His eyes blinked open slowly, sleep and the oncoming morning light preventing them from full visibility. Oh, fuck.

 

Oh, _fuck_.

 

There he was. Right in front of him.

 

"Hi," Nick smiled softly at him, already up and looking at his sleep worn face. "Get some good rest?" Nick quietly scooted closer to him, his arms wrapping around Timmy's waist, pulling him closer and quietly kissing him on the forehead with a soft 'smek'.

 

Timothée stared and stared, then let out a confused but relieved laugh. "Nick... Hey? Yeah." Oh my god. He had messed around with Armie's best friend.

 

"I just," he swallowed. He was staring at Nick's bare chest. Nick's bare everything. It was fucking weird to see him this way. "h..hey there, buddy." he said again, quieter, and burrowed his face into the scent of his chest and hide his embarrassment.

 

"' _Buddy_ '?' Nick snorted. "We're still at 'buddy' base after all that you did to me last night? I'd like to think we've at least reached 'bro' or maybe even 'dude' level at this point. Was I that bad? Was the head not good enough? Tell me: I'd like my formal review."

 

That startled a laugh out of Timmy. Okay, yeah. There was a reason he was also friends with Nick. He actually enjoyed his company. He was a really nice guy and his humor always cheered him up. It reminded him of Armie.

 

"To be honest, I'm sure it was great, I remember bits and pieces." He bit is lip, trying with that action to say 'sorry I'm still hungover and trying to piece shit together'. "

 

I just don't remember the whole event."

 

Nick pulled back, searching his eyes. "Maybe it's better that way. It was kind of a... well, it fun for me. More than just fun. I enjoyed it. But I think your reasoning behind it and my reasoning are slightly different." He began to stroke Timmy's hair, feather light and comforting. "Listen, Timmy, I... I really like you. You're a great guy-"

 

"You're great too, Nick, I just, um-" he cut him off. He suddenly felt out of breath. Suffocated. He scooted away. Oh, god. He wasn't going to-

 

"No no no," Nick chuckled. "I'm not going to ask you out." He reached up and ruffled Timmy's hair. "Well, last night I thought I was but plans changed... Anyways. I think you've got some things you need to work out with someone first." There was a sly smirk on his face. Nick got up and grabbed his briefs off of the ground and grabbed his phone to quickly check his missed calls and text messages from the previous night. Timmy contemplated that last statement for a moment. Work out what with who now? But before he could think about it any further his thoughts were interrupted. “Hey, Elizabeth invited us out for breakfast. You up for it?”

 

“Mmh.. Sure.” He stretched his limbs out and yawned. “Gimme a sec. I’ll hop in the shower.” He reached for his phone as well to check what he had missed.

 

**Mom: Hope your night went well! :) :)**

 

**Elizabeth: Congratsssss on the win Tim o teaaaa <3 <3 Want to go out to breakfast tomorrow?? I’m assuming Nick will be with you? (Heehee) Armie says he’s up for it but I think he’s a little tired right now. Not talking too much. Maybe a mimosa will help us all haha. Cheers**

 

Timothée smiled at that. Elizabeth was way too kind to him. He loved how she made him feel like a part of a family he never felt like he would have otherwise had. He kept scrolling through his messages.

 

**Armie: Where did you and Nick go?**

**Armie: Timmy? Was wondering if you and Nick are okay.**

**Armie: Timmy?? Are you okay?**

**Armie: Timothée.**

 

The texts were shot off within a three hour span, according to the time stamps. Shit. “Did Armie message you?” He asked Nick with a guilty look.

 

Nick was in the middle of brushing his teeth when he looked over at him with a mouth full of foamy toothpaste. “Whra? No? Why?” He spat into the sink and washed out his mouth with water.

 

“Nothing, he just texted me kind of worried about us last night.”

 

Nick laughed at that “Okay did he text you worried about us or worried about you?”

 

“What is that supposed to mean? Does he not think I can handle myself?”

 

“Oh my god,” Nick open and shut his mouth a couple of times, contemplating what to say. “You know what. Forget it. You two are just the same.” “In what way?” Timmy shot back playfully. “Many ways,” Nick hummed. “But right now I’m referring to your outright denial and the fact that you both can’t remember shit the morning after you get drunk.”

 

An hour later, they were both showered, dressed, and on their way to breakfast with the Hammer clan.

 

At this point, there were no hard feelings between them about the night before. The air was cleared and the ride over was met with a pleasant silence, Timothée staring at the scenery out the window and Nick tapping away on his phone.

 

As they arrived, Elizabeth waved at them in greeting from a nearby table.

 

“Hello, boys. Have a good night?” She gave them a wry, knowing smile as the pair took their seats. Nick next to Elizabeth; Timothée next to Armie. Armie was uncharacteristically quiet, only giving a slight nod to them in response as he sipped his drink.

 

Nick cleared his throat comically “Oh, you know! Just had some drinks. Took a Lyft back to the hotel. Timmy was so drunk he seemed to think my hotel room was his.” He winked to add effect and add an extra layer of ‘Yes, we did that’ to the conversation.

 

“Oh, really~” Elizabeth responded with cheerful sarcasm.

 

“Really really.” Nick replied back. Timmy groaned and covered his face in embarrassment. “Donnn’t. I was so drunk. I can’t even remember half the night. Can somebody fill me in?” He laughed as Nick wrapped a friendly arm around his shoulders.

 

The loud ‘thunk’ of Armie’s glass hitting the wooden made the rest of the party jump. “I think I can.” His voice had a serious tone to it, causing concern in Timothée. Fuck, had he done something stupid? Thrown up somewhere he shouldn’t have or said something upsetting? He had done that once at a friends’ house back in College (The vomiting part. On an expensive couch. Not fun).

 

“Let’s see, you drank yourself silly, flirted with my best friend, embarrassingly, I might add, all night. And then at the first hint that he might flirt back, asked him to take you home.” The visceral annoyance could be seen by all three witnesses.

 

“ _Armie_!” Elizabeth responded to the outburst in an angry reprimand. “He’s 22! What he did last night, excuse me,” She sighed “what they did last night” she directed her gaze sympathetically to both Nick and Timmy, who looked on in confusion “is absolutely fine. They are both consenting adults. Honey, why would you say something like that?”

 

The table was quiet for a few beats. What had… What had just happened? That. That wasn’t the Armie Hammer that Timothée knew. Armie’s fists were balled up on the table as he sat in stony silence.

 

“Armie” Liz broke the silence. “aren’t you going to apologize? What’s wrong?” She looked at her husband, confused.

 

More silence as Armie continued to stare down at the table, biting his inner cheek. Timmy, through filming with him, knew this look. Hurt. Hurt? Oh, god.

 

“I should” Timmy stood up from his seat, suddenly uncomfortable with the situation. “I should, uh, I should go.” Fuck. Fuck. He walked away to shouts for him to come back from both Nick and Elizabeth. He had made Armie hurt like that. All because he had had sex with his best friend. Why hadn’t he known that was an obvious line he wasn’t supposed to cross? Yeah, friends were friends. But having sex with them? That changed things. Changed dynamics. The stress of last night, stress of the campaign for this movie, stress of knowing he would never be with the one person he wanted to be with, it all came to a head in the moment as he began to feel tears prickling at his eyes.

 

“This is stupid. This is stupid.” He muttered again and again to calm himself down as he called for a Lyft and waited on the edge of the sidewalk. He shuffled his feet, trying to think of anything other than the conversation that had just occurred, but it was all for nothing. He wiped at his face with the worn sweater sleeves to keep the tears from coming. The Lyft pulled up and he slowly got inside. As he closed the door, he saw two figures walking his way.

 

Nick, slowly, with a solemn, knowing look. And Armie, far more panicked, rushing.

 

But before they could get to him, the car pulled off. ‘Good, better that way.’ He thought, the tears finally flowing freely as regret rushed over his body.

 

When he arrived back to the hotel room (his hotel room) Timmy made a quick beeline for the bed and threw himself upon it, closing his eyes and sighing. The day wasn’t even half over and he was already exhausted. Eyes puffy and face swollen. He was a mess, wasn’t he.

 

He closed his eyes. He just wanted to rest.

 

It felt like only fifteen minutes had passed before there was a loud, jolting knock at the door.

 

“Nick, if it’s you, I don’t need my clothes. I’ll get them later.” Timmy spoke in a resigned tone, not bothering to rise from his spot on the bed.

 

“Timmy, it’s me. Please, open up.”

 

That was a familiar voice. Definitely not Nick’s.

 

He rose slowly, questioningly. “Armie…?”

 

“Timmy, please, can you open up? I-” There was this strange break in his voice. “I need to talk to you.”

 

In the back of his mind he knew immediately that this was an absolutely terrible idea. But, it was Armie…

 

Reluctantly, he rose from the bed and walked to the door, opening it enough to look out at the older man.

 

He looked absolutely _wrecked._

 

It was like looking into a mirror image of himself. Like they were one in the same, at this point. Armie’s eyes were just as swollen as his, face puffy from obvious and very recent crying.

 

“Wh-“ Before Timmy could finish, Armie pushed past him into the room.

 

“Nick told me.” Armie rubbed at his eyes and sat on the bed with a sigh.

 

“Told you what.” Timothée replied flatly. Great. What had Nick told him? All of the fun details about last nights’ little fling? Very appropriate, Delli Santi. Good timing, _dude._

 

“What you said at the bar last night about me. About you and I. About us.”

 

Timothée went quiet for a moment. Took in a breath. “What about us.”

 

“About-“Armie was playing with his wedding ring. Another sign of anxiety. “About your feelings.”

 

One beat.

 

Two beats.

 

Three beats.

 

“No.” Timothée spat “No no no no. We are **_not_** talking about this. Not after what you pulled this morning. I-“ There was a small crack in his voice. “I can’t believe he would-“ He was floundering. “Why would he _tell_ you that? That’s **_private._** I wasn’t- He wasn’t even supposed to hear that.”

 

“I know,” Armie’s tone suddenly turned comforting as he got up from the bed and strode toward Timmy, trying to place his hands on either side of his face “I know but-“

 

“ ** _No_**. No you do not get to-“ He swiped Armie’s hands away from him as he felt tears again.

 

“I wanted to say that I feel the same. I feel the same.” Just as broken.

 

The room went deathly quiet.

 

“What the _fuck, Armie?_ ” His voice actually broke this time. “You say this? You say this now after all othis time? After I- I tried to get over you.” He let out a bubbling hysterical giggle and gestured at the door like Armie knew that that meant Nick. The tears came again and he began swiping at his face with his sleeve.

 

Armie took two steps towards him again, like he was a spooked animal, reaching out a hand. “I was so jealous. Last night. This morning. I couldn’t bear to see the two of you like that. I just didn’t want you to be close to him like that.”

 

“ ** _No,_** ” He let out again “Please, Armie,” he relented. “You’re married…”

 

“I know,” It was Armie’s turn to let out a hysterical giggle. “God, I know. But I can’t stop myself from thinking about you and all of these things that I want to do to you. I’ll lie awake at night and… Do you know what I think about…?”

 

Timothée bit his lip, hesitant. He sniffed. “What?”

 

“This…” Armie reached out, placing his hand right underneath Timmy’s chin, his thumb along his bottom lip. He slowly swiped it back and forth, capturing it in between his fingers. Watching it redden underneath his  careful touches.

 

Timothée’s breathing slowed. He focused only on the point of touch. His jaw dropping further open and his eyes closing so that his hot breath could ghost over Armie’s fingers.

 

“God… Do you have any idea how you look right now?”

 

Timothée shook his head. Armie let out a soft huff of a laugh. “Of course you wouldn’t.” He bit his own lip. “I’ve talked to Elizabeth about this. Your lips. I mean- that scene we did. When I got to play with them.” Timmy opened his eyes once more.

 

“She knows?”

 

Armie nodded, embarrassed, and took his hand away. “She’s… She’s not 100% okay with it, for obvious reasons. But in our marriage, I want to be as open and honest with her as possible. And if that means that I have to tell her my deepest wants, then that’s what I have to do. I love her, Timmy. I love her so much. And she understands, on a certain level. That’s why she let me come here…” He looked conflicted and ashamed.

 

Elizabeth truly was an angel.

 

Timothée bit at the bottom lip that had just been touched. His eyes were still watery and his emotions were still pretty high.

 

“Do you wanna just, like, lay down with me for a sec. On the bed.” He blurted.

 

Armie made a small ‘O’ shape with his. After a moment, he nodded.

 

They both snuggled under the covers, cuddling close together and facing one another to share space and body heat. Their faces so close they could feel one another’s breath.

 

“Hey,” Timmy started. “Can you do that thing again”

 

“What thing?” Armie smiled softly.

 

Timothée pulled his hand out from underneath the covers and tapped at his bottom lip.

 

Armie snorted, but complied. Reaching up, he took the younger man’s lip gently in between his fingers and rubbed back and forth. Once again, Timothée’s jaw slackened and eyes closed as he felt the sensation of the older man’s touch. Breath slowing down again, he let his tongue slowly lick at his bottom lip, making contact with Armie’s fingers every now and again. Armie’s breathing became deeper as well as he scooted even closer to Timothée, continuing to rub his bottom lip. Suddenly, Timothée closed his lips around Armie’s thumb and gave it a light suck and a small bite.

 

He opened his eyes to look up at the older man, and saw that Armie was both wrecked and enthralled.

 

Let out a soft “Fuck…” Armie took his hand away from Timmy’s mouth and replaced it with the lightest touch of his own lips. He pulled away after a few seconds, searching the other man’s light green eyes, and then closed his own and kissed him again, deeper this time.

 

Their lips moved slowly like that, Timothée letting out a soft moan. They hadn’t kissed like this in… Actually, they had never kissed like this. It had always been as Oliver and Elio. To take their time and have nobody else around was bliss.

 

Armie swiped his tongue over the younger man’s mouth for permission, and was met with little resistance as Timothée slowly opened his mouth and let the warmth of Armie’s tongue fill his mouth. At the same Time, the brunette began to slowly rub his hands up and down the length of the other man’s chest, a little lower each time, causing a low moan to escape the blonde’s mouth.

 

Armie pulled away for a second and smiled “I thought we were just laying down.”

 

“Um, I’m kind of… compromised right now.” Timothée grinned, as if to say ‘you caught me, now what?’.

 

Armie raised an eyebrow and let his own hand rub up and down Timmy’s chest, causing small little gasps out of the boy before he swiftly let his hand roam further down to his crotch.

 

“Fuck-! Warn me next time… God-!” He twitched at every sensation through his sweatpants.

 

“Next time…” Armie made it sound like a promise. He slipped his hand down below Timothée’s sweatpants and briefs and slowly rubbed up and down his shaft, letting his head rest in the crook of

Timmy’s neck. Timmy slowly hardened under his touch, thrusting up into his hand like some sort of teenager who needed it _now._

 

Armie stopped after a few more moments and pulled Timmy’s briefs and sweatpants all the way off, Timmy kicking to help further the action as he himself eagerly lifted his shirt over his head. After Timothée was fully undressed, Armie quickly got to work on himself until the two were sitting across from each other on the bed, completely naked.

 

Timmy leaned in to kiss Armie once more, then leaned over the side of his bed to the suitcase to grab two items.

 

“You have that stuff?” Armie grinned.

 

“Okay. Don’t laugh. My mom put it in there a while ago.”

 

Armie let out an uproarious laugh.

 

“I said don’t laugh!”

 

 

“Sorry, sorry.” He smiled fondly, pecked a kiss on his lips. His eyes lowered and his voice went solemn. “Timmy… Are you sure you want this with me? We don’t have to do this. Not today.”

 

“I want this.” His response was fast. “I really want this- Just. Maybe not all the way today.”

 

Armie gave a small nod and kissed him once more, then captured him in a hug.

 

“C’mere.”

 

He laid them both down, facing each other, and took the lube that Timothée had grabbed. Warming it between his fingers, he gently rubbed the substance onto his own cock and hugged Timothée closer. Taking Timothée’s erection into his hand as well, he began giving their cocks long, slow strokes. Timothée’s body shook at the absolute foreignness of the sensation. It felt odd, but _amazing_. Slowly he himself began thrusting up into Armie’s larger hand, softly cursing in pleasure. He had never felt this way with any other partner in his life. Armie was feeling it as well, his breathing becoming harsher and more rapid as he reached orgasm.

 

Suddenly he pulled his hand away. “Wait. Wait.”

 

Timmy looked up at him, puzzled.

 

Armie reached for more lube, rubbing some between his fingers and then reaching lower between them.

 

“Armie, what are you doing?”

 

After he was done, Armie nuzzled his face into Timothée’s shoulder and reached down to slowly guide the brunette’s erection towards his own thighs. Timmy could feel the lube there, and felt a shiver of lust run through his body After Timothée cock was in place, Armie gently squeezed his thighs together and turned his head, whispering softly “Fuck me.”

 

Timothée thrust forward and felt a soft groan into his shoulder urging him on. Their breaths sped up faster and faster as Timothée wrapped his arms around Armie’s broad back. Armie’s thighs shook as he gave a loud moan, wanton and sensual.

 

That did it for Timothée; he spent into Armie’s large thighs as Armie quickly stroked himself to completion, following him soon after.

 

They both lay there, letting their breath even out as they held each other in the afterglow of what had just occurred.

 

Armie pulled himself up off of Timothée’s shoulder and gave a sleepy smile, Timothée returning it.

 

“It’s…It’s going to be hard for us. But I love you. I want this to work.”

 

Timothée kissed him. “I love you too… We’ll make it work. We’ll do what we have to.”

 

In the meantime, they had this. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
